Journey To The Past
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: Post-BOTA, everyone lives. Kili and Fili are somehow transported to Erebor before the Smaug attack and run into younger and deceased family members. Will the two Durin brothers return to their own time? Will they be tempted to change the past or keep history the same? Read to find out. Rating is K, may change with story progression.
1. An unexpected Journey

_**AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY**_

Kíli sighed as he made his way through the halls of Erebor, the battle of the five armies had been five months ago and everything had gone back to normal. Thorin was over the gold sickness, and was acting as a just and righteous King, making deals with Thranduil and Bard, giving them their fair share of the treasure. Fíli was being the perfect heir, following Thorin everywhere and taking notes of what the King Under the Mountain did as if his every action was that of Mahal.

He snorted, his brother and Uncle were so busy, neither of them had time for him, it seemed as if none of the company members had time for him anymore. Balin was the head advisor to Thorin and never left his side, Dwalin was the captain of the guard and was always training or yelling at some one. The others had assigned task that they were loyally carrying out and that left him... the second prince, the spare. Kíli had absolutely nothing to do and he wondered if Erebor was like this before Smaug attacked. He wondered if his Uncle Frerin or Mother were left out in the activities of Erebor when they were younger.

"Kíli!" Kíli stopped in his tracks, sighing inwardly, although he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to be around Fíli either. "I've been looking everywhere for you." His brother said as he caught up with the younger.

"What does the heir to the throne need from me?" He asked harshly, meeting his brother's warm, deep blue eyes with his own chocolate brown eyes. "Aren't you too busy with Erebor to spend time with me Fíli?" He was proud when his voice came out strong and cold, hiding the complete hurt that he was feeling. Without a second glance he continued down the hallway that seemed to get more and more deserted as he walked.

Fíli for his part looked taken aback, his blue eyes were wide with hurt and confusion as he looked at Kíli's back, "Kíli wait!" He hurried after his brother, "I don't understand what you mean!" He grabbed Kíli's arm and pulled him to a stop. "I always have time for my baby brother."

At those words Kíli gave a dry laugh. "No you don't Fíli, you _never_ have time for me any more. No one does. I'm just the spare, you don't really need me." The anger and hurt in his dark eyes shone like the jewels and gems in Erebor. "When was the last time you actually sat down and talked to me, big brother?"

Fíli frowned as he thought back; when was the last time that he had actually taken the moment to relax with Kíli? He couldn't remember, he was too busy watching how Thorin was as a real king.

Kíli gave him a smirk, "You don't know do you? Just go back to your work little Princling and leave me be." He turned to leave once again and once again Fíli grabbed hold of him just as the ground shaked.

"Kíli!" Fíli cried, just as the halls around them began to shake and a bright white light enveloped them from out of nowhere. When the light disappeared the Durin brothers were no longer standing in the halls of Erebor, the light had taken them far, far away.


	2. Confessions

_**CONFESSIONS**_

Kíli felt like he was floating, brilliant white light surrounded him and for a moment he wondered if he was dead; that thought ended rather abruptedly as he landed hard on the soft ground. When he opened his eyes he found that he was lying on a forest floor with Fíli stirring at his side.

Groaning, he sat up gingerly, rubbing his head as he took in his surroundings, the forest seemed familiar and he had to guess that they were in the forest, just outside of Dale.

"Fíli, wake up." K'ili nudged his brother roughly, he wasn't going to forgive him just because they had somehow transported out of Erebor.

Fíli blinked his eyes and sat up beside him, "How did we get here brother?"

"I have no clue. Some how we got sent out of Erebor." Kíli stood up, "We better get you back before Uncle misses you." He couldn't hide the bitterness in his words.

Fíli opened his mouth to respond but a bush next to them began to rustle and out came Dani and Kate, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the two brothers.

"Kíli!" Dani sounded relieved as she flung herself at him hugging him tightly. She pulled back in confusion when he didn't hug her back, instead, he was giving her a glare. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" he bit out as he stepped away from his brother and the girls. "You have all been ignoring me and you expect me to be okay with it? No."

"Ignore? We were looking for you and just saw you and Fíli when the walls began to shake and the light appeared." Kate said, glaring at Kíli. "Dani would never ignore you on purpose."

"Then why haven't I sen you around much? And when I do, you always seem to be in a foul mood." Kíli looked to Dani for explanation.

"I know I've been distant. It's not just you, it's also with everyone else. It's just... in my home world, if my calculations are correct, my family's death happened around this time." Dani confessed, she looked at the ground at her feet.

Kíli's gaze immediately softened, he gathered the girl into his arms, hugging her fiercely. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm here for you." He held her in his arms for a few more seconds, cherishing the warmth that she gave him.

"That's all well and good, but where are we again?" Fíli asked, breaking the two up from their moment.

"I haven't forgiven you yet big brother!" Kíli snapped, his dark eyes flashing as he pulled Dani closer to him.

Kate rolled her eyes at the pair, of course they would start to fight right now, when they had no clue to where they were. "Go at it when we get back to Erebor guys."

Fíli sighed, "She has a point Kíli, when we get back home, tell me all your problems. You're my baby brother, I'd help you with anything."

Kíli met his brother's gaze, only finding sincerity in those deep blue eyes. He let out a sigh, he could never really stay mad at Fíli, even if he really wanted to. "Okay. Lets go home."

With that statement, the four of them began the trek towards Erebor but what they didn't know that they were walking to an unfamiliar home instead of the one that they knew.


	3. Announcement

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**SORRY FOR SUDDENLY ADDING TWO OCs! I'LL GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT THEM LATER. THE TWO OCs ARE CHARACTERS I'LL BE PUTTING IN FOR A PREQUEL STORY TO THIS ONE.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!  
><strong>

**THE PREQUEL TO THIS STORY IS CALLED AN UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE. THE OCs DANI AND KATE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THAT STORY. **

**I ALSO PLAN ON WRITING A NEW STORY THAT HAS FRERIN. I BELIEVE THAT FRERIN IS SERIOUSLY IGNORED.**


End file.
